


Little Bird

by turnupfortrash



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Might write more, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: Mild spoilers for Season 8 Episode 1Sansa and Sandor: Reunited at last





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot of emotions, I haven't written anything proper in forever, this was thrown together on my phone on the bus and not beta read.
> 
> All this to say *insert shrug emoji here*, it may be shit but I really want them to see each other again and while I still hope it happens eventually here is my little tidbit anyways.

She knew he was here, in Winterfell the same as her. It’s hard to ignore his presence when he stands out from a crowd. She had been the one to distribute the rooms, the few that there were, so she knew just where to find him. Better to get this over with in private.   
  
Sansa Stark stood in front of his door, suddenly feeling much younger. If she closed her eyes, the soft skin of the wineskin could be the doll she held the last time they saw each other. If she knew then what she knew now… well, things might have turned out differently. Maybe for both of them. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Sansa knocked on the door.   
  
Inside there was shuffling, he moved slower now then he did before. When he opened the door, wearing only pants and a thin shirt. His hair sleep disheveled, unlike his typical, combed over style. He seems about to speak, his face sour no doubt from being woken at this late hour after having ridden north all day, but he stopped when he saw it was her. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, and Sansa remembers what he said to her that night before he left.

“ _The world is built by killers, so you better get used to looking at them_.”

Sansa holds up the wineskin, “I brought wine?”   
  
Sandor Clegane stared at her, not paying any attention to the wine, before stepping aside to let her in. His room was small, with so many here it was all she could do to find a room for him at all. There was no seating room, just a bed, a small desk, and a couple of chairs. She sat in one, placing the wineskin on the desk. Sandor remained standing, seemingly unable to look away from her.

“Look, Sandor…”  
“Sansa, I…”  
They both started talking at the same time.   
  
“I beg your pardon…”  
“Sorry, you go ahead…”  
They paused this time, Sansa held his gaze until she could bear it no longer. She looked away.   
  
“You called me Sansa.”  
“Oh…” Sandor said gruffly, he stood up more formally. “I beg your pardon, Lady Stark.”  
Sansa laughed a small chuckle but probably the most genuine one she had felt in a long time.   
“I only meant…” Sansa half-smiled as she took a steadying breath, “That you didn’t call me… well, you always used to call me little bird. You can call me that again if you want of course.”   
  
Sansa busied herself taking the empty cups of the shelf nearby and filling them both with wine. She took them both and turned to pass one to Sandor. The smile on his face seemed out of place, mostly because it was so unlike how she remembered him, but it still made her chest tighten nonetheless.  
Sansa passed him the cup.  
  
“Thanks… little bird.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I may post any other things I write relevant to the new season with this story as well. WE SHALL SEE


End file.
